Problem
by CutePichu65
Summary: Star has a problem unusually and turns to Dr. Marco PHD for help. But can he really help her or is it far from what he could ever think of? don't mind the summary...


Problem

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO STAR VS. THE F.O.E. AND ITS CHARACTERS

Star woke up unhappily during the night. She pondered on and on for a solution but none surfaced her positive mind. "Marco!" she shouted, and continued banging on his door. She fiddled with her headband until it creaked open.

"What?" Marco asked in a tired voice. His bats were showing clearly as he couldn't even keep his brown eyes open. Star's cheek hearts lit up.

"I have a problem," she whined innocently. Marco shot up from his slumber and dragged her in with enthusiasm- something Star always brought to the party.

"YOU! Need Dr. Marco PHD!" Marco exclaimed, already holding a book, having a pair of square glasses on and pointing out his finger.

The blonde princess yawned at his glee, "Are you always prepared for this? And I think it's not that serious, so I don't need to see Dr. Marco PHD." She said as sweetly as possible, which was hard because she had a sour problem.

"You sure?" Marco said while twiddling his fingers.

"Yes," Star answered.

"You totally need to see him." Marco obliviously said.

"Ugh!" moaned Star.

Marco sat in a green chair and Star was on a green sofa, lying down. "So, Ms. Butterfly, what is your case?" Marco asked.

"Are you always prepared for this?" she asked again. Marco had a frustrated look on his face and Star sighed. "I'm feeling sad and scared at the same time!" she admitted whilst feeling uneasy.

"Depression and anxiety, huh?" Marco continued. He studied her pure face for a bit, it was pale and dull. _Definitely_ what he could handle.

"Sadness and scaredness," Star mumbled. Maybe talking to her best friend for once was a bad idea, that thought stirred in her mind. She shrugged.

"Why, exactly?" Marco inquired, bending close to Star and clasping his hands.

"Well, my wand has this new phone feature and stuff and people keep sending me texts and these words in capital! I don't get it!" Star explained in a long lie, the real reason was at the back of her mind. Marco blinked in shock. "Too much? Hard?"

"Too simple! What is your _real_ problem? They're short form for words!" Marco answered and flung off the glasses. They landed next to Star.

"Did you ever use those things?" Star asked, she held them up and looked at them weirdly. She almost put them on, but she was handling her problems, so not a good time. She tossed them away.

"No!" Marco blushed. "Anyway, BTW means by the way, ROTFL means rolling on the floor laughing, LOL means laugh out loud, FYI means for your information, TTYL means talk to you later, XOXO means love and kisses-"

"Hey! I got that from a girl in my cards! Does that mean…"

"No Star! Not like that! BRB means be right back. That's pretty much what you need to know!" Marco confirmed. "Answered?" he said.

"I got XOXO from you before, so… friends only do that right?" Star asked.

"That's not your case!" Marco slightly commented, "Are you okay?" He asked, looking at the unhappy girl. Her frown went deeper.

"Do I look happy? What does PHD mean?" Star whined. She straightened her face and went all dark, "The real one."

"Well… Mum's said _her_ meanings of it before…" Marco bit his lip.

"It means passionate hunky dude!" Marco's mum chirped at she passed by.

"Not again!" Marco replied, slightly turning red and taking each second to glance at Star.

"Just getting a glass of milk, honey!" she said.

"You know, I'd agree!" Star smiled, her hearts on her cheeks getting red again.

"Um… really… wow…" Marco stuttered, completely red. So much for the cool guy act.

"I said it! Didn't I?" Marco's mum said, passing by again with a glass of milk. "Good night!"

Marco watched Star make her way to the door. "I'm okay now! G'night!" she beamed falsely and yawned. Marco put a hand on her shoulder.

"Star? Is there still a problem?" Marco asked, swinging the thick brimmed glasses on his finger. Star put a hand on her hip and bit her lip this time. She thought deeply and shook her head. Marco nodded, not pushing it further, as it was crazy obvious there still was. "Well… you've agreed to all the meanings my Mum has given PHD, why?" Marco inquired, as it still 'bothered' him. Or flattered…

"What? Marco? I said, yes, for the fifth time! You are a pretty handsome dude, pure hearty dude, praiseworthy heroic dude, patriotic honourable dude, peaceful hot dude and passionate hunky dude," Star repeated, her hearts on her cheeks getting red again. She felt the last was the best.

"Why's that happening?" Marco asked. He'd taken notice of that since she'd entered his room.

"What?" Star acted oblivious to it- they were still read as Marco was still staring at her.

"Your cheeks!" Marco replied and Star re-entered the room. They sat on the bed and looked at each other goofily. Marco turned serious when he placed a hand on her glowing red cheek hear and stared into her blue eyes and getting lost, whispered unknowingly, "You're really cute…"

Star squealed, snapping him out of the daze. She heard his little comment and was very happy. "I'm okay, good night," she managed to say without exploding a giant, "YAY!" in his face. She could say that, but her cheeks told the truth. In fact, they'd just gone to an even darker shade of red, going past scarlet.

"No wait!" he exclaimed. Star stopped and turned to him, "I mean, you have something to tell me… which is probably the same thing I have to tell you, I'll go first."

"I'm very tired, Marco, but if it's THAT important," Star said, looking at her concerned best friend. She wanted to leave his room so she could find a way to control her burning hearts.

"Okay, Star. I really like you-"

"Aw, me too! We're best friends!" Star giggled in return. Although she dreamed of what she called impossible, she was glad they were at their stage.

"Actually, I like you, more than friends-"

"So do I Marco! BEST friends!" Star interrupted again. She was partially oblivious to where he was going. The other part was hoping for her 'suspicions' to come true. Or wishes…

"No! I really do like you! In fact, more than my best friend!" he finally got out.

"So I wasn't your best friend? Or we're best friends forever! Yippee!" Star interpreted so wrongly. She seemed very happy, even though deep down, Marco's communications were totally leaving her some hints. "Good night!" she concluded, possibly, a good night's sleep would give her direct sense on how to think of him.

"I'm trying to say I'm in love with you!" Marco blurted. Star smiled, and pat his chest.

"Friends do have strong love… thanks Marco!" Star said to him. Now that was the dumbest thing to say, she had a mental cringe.

"But I meant, I thought of you as my girlfriend… not friend girl…" Marco gushed with a blast of anger. Star's eyes widened, so did his and they just stared at each other. Marco had sweat on his neck as he was frozen, waiting for Star's reaction.

"REALLY? That's sweet!" Star attacked him with a hug. They both fell over. She looked at him and her hearts went back to the scarlet shade. "Um…" she giggled. She was pressing his body to the ground. "I should get off…"

Marco smirked and pulled her back down unto him. Their lips connected for a short while, neither were surprised that it would happen, it was bound to happen. But they were surprised on how long it took them to realise and edge up to their feelings.

"Thanks Marco," Star told him after their kiss. Marco looked confused for a while until she explained, "You solved my problem."

I hardly watch the show but love Starco. Scaredness isn't a word… Read and review. –CutePichu64


End file.
